


Talk to Me

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, they're so cute I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: JR and Petra have a little talk late at night.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I love these two so much. In just four episodes I've fallen in love with them, in the same way Petra and JR are falling for each other.

The soft buzzing, followed by a blinding light right next to her face woke her up. Jane Ramos had gotten into the habit of falling asleep with her phone right next to her, and she knew if her mother was truly still... well, herself, she would disapprove. “I really wish you wouldn't do that, you'll hurt your eyes. Or become dependent on it,” is what Jane imagined her saying, but she didn't have her mother's gentle nagging anymore, so. 

And now someone was texting her at... 3am. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that it was Petra.

Petra: Could it be Luisa working with my mother?

Luisa made sense, based on what Jane had heard what happened to Luisa. But at the same time, Luisa didn't sound like the type to do this. Or maybe she is, Jane really didn't know her. Jane rubbed her eyes and forced herself to wake up. It was a little late for speculation, but Jane was still Petra's lawyer. And she owed it to Petra, after she did to her.

Jane: I don't want to speculate too much, but maybe.

Petra: or Rose?

Jane definitely thought about Rose. She knew all about Rose Solano. And she knew about Rose's history with Luisa, so it would sort of make sense for Rose to want revenge on Petra. Sort of. There were still a lot of holes.

Jane: Maybe. Why are you awake?

Petra: I can't sleep.

Jane sat up more and stared at her phone briefly before tapping Petra's name in her contacts. There was one ring before Petra answered.

“I'm still a little mad at you,” Petra said, her voice gruff.

“I understand. Do you want to talk to me? Maybe until you fall asleep?”

Petra was quiet for a moment. Jane could hear rustling on the other side.

“What's that?” Jane asked.

“Just getting comfortable. So, what do you want to talk to me about?”

Jane chuckled softly. Petra sounded so serious and something that Jane was starting to realized was that Petra put up walls when something was bothering her. There was the fact that Jane lied to her, but there seemed to be something else. What that was, Jane didn't know. But she noticed the way Petra had been looking at her since Petra was bailed out of jail. Or not looking at her; Petra seemed to struggle to meet her eye.

“Anything you want.”

“I want to hear about your mother. What's she like?”

Jane smiled gently. She didn't get to talk about her mother enough. “She was an amazing woman.”

“Was?”

“Alzheimer's is a complicated thing. She's alive, I talk to her, and sometimes I still see my mother, but she's not completely there. And it's going to get worse. Soon she won't be able to talk at all, she won't know me, she won't be able to do anything for herself.”

Jane had to stop for a moment. She hadn't spoken about her mother like that with anyone. She had been in denial for a long time, but as her mother went further and further away, she couldn't deny it anymore. And to see such an intelligent, strong woman just slip away like that... 

“JR, I'm sorry. Really.”

“Thank you. They call it a long goodbye, and it definitely feels like that.”

Petra was quiet and Jane cleared her throat. “Anyway, she's very important to me. My father died when I was very young, so she was pretty much all I had.”

“It was sort of the same way for me,” Petra said. “My father died when I was a baby, in the Czech Republic. Except my mother was... awful. Is awful. She was distant. She clearly never planned on having kids. She even gave up her other daughter because I was a prettier baby.”

That was a lot to take in.

“I didn't say that to one-up you,” Petra added when Jane didn't say anything.

“I know,” Jane laughed softly. “I'm sorry your family was, is, like that.”

“I am too. But I have a new, better family now.”

“I can't wait to meet your girls,” Jane said. Then she realized she was assuming she would meet the twins. As Petra's lawyer and someone who had recently betrayed Petra's trust, it wouldn't make much sense for her to meet the twins, at least not right now.

“Yeah.” Petra cleared her throat. “Um...”

“Petra,” Jane interrupted, “I'm sorry about lying to you. I really did think you were guilty when I took the case. And I was scared; if I was thrown into prison, my mother would be all alone. She still remembers me and I'm the only person she remembers and soon she won't...”

“Jane, I know. I don't like being lied to and I've been lied to too many times and I just... reacted poorly.”

“No, you had every right to react like that. I almost put you in jail.”

She could hear Petra sigh heavily. “Yes. But I'm the last person to get angry at someone for doing something stupid to protect themselves.”

Jane had a lot of questions, but it was late and she was trying to help Petra relax. Delving into Petra's past in the middle of the night while they were talking on the phone probably wasn't the best thing.

“Still, it was shitty. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Petra said softly.

“And I promise I'll get you off.”

Petra suddenly went very quiet. Jane checked to make sure the call hadn't ended, but it was still on. 

“Petra?”

“I'm here. Um, yes, I appreciate it. Good.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” She heard inhale sharply. What a weird reaction.

“Are you ready to sleep yet?”

“If you want to go to sleep, it's okay. You don't need to talk to me all night.”

Jane knew Petra didn't like to be coddled. Or, at least, admit she liked to be coddled. Petra was an independent person and Jane respected that. Still, Petra was still a human being, and most human beings needed to be coddled sometimes.

“Well, I'm having trouble sleeping too, so it's nice to talk to you.” It was a lie. The first part, was anyway, because she certainly had no problem sleeping.

“That's... nice of you to say.”

“So, what do you do to relax? Help you sleep?”

“Well...” Petra dropped off. “Well, I...”

Petra mumbled something. “Sorry?”

“I masturbate. Alright? Not everytime. Sometimes I just take sleeping pills.”

“Oh.” Jane's face felt warm all of the sudden. “So... Did you...”

“I don't know if that's a proper question for my lawyer to ask.”

Jane was worried she made Petra uncomfortable, because Petra was right, it wasn't a proper question for a lawyer, or anyone, to ask.

“I did, by the way. Didn't help.”

“Oh.”

“And I prefer to avoid sleeping pills.”

“Well, let's just talk, then. I know some pretty boring legalese than could bore anyone to sleep.”

Petra laughed, that soft, short laugh that she did. It made Jane smile. “Well, start off when you decided to become a lawyer, and we can go from there.”

So Jane told Petra she had known she wanted to be a lawyer since she was ten years old, because she saw some obscure tv show from the Eighties where a woman became a lawyer to save her child. Jane had been inspired by it and couldn't even remember what the show was. 

“That's amazing, JR,” Petra said. 

“Yeah. And my mom encouraged me the whole time. And I worked hard in school so I could scholarships to pay for college and law school. I didn't want my mom to worry about that.”

“You and I had very different lives.”

“I was just very lucky.”

Petra mumbled, “yeah,” then Jane was pretty sure she heard Petra yawn. It was nearly 4am and as much as Jane wanted to talk to Petra (she really did) she also had a meeting in five hours.

“Want to hear how my first day in law school went?”

It was actually a very boring story and just talking about it nearly put Jane to sleep.

“Sure.”

The story involved long classes, lots of reading, and Powerpoint presentations that made Jane's temple throb just thinking about it. She heard Petra “hm-hm” and occasionally yawn through it. Eventually, she didn't hear any noises from Petra.

“Petra?”

There was no response. She said her name again and nothing. It seemed to have worked. Jane waited a few more minutes before ending the call, in case Petra had just gotten up. But after five minutes there was nothing, so she ended the call. When Jane fell asleep, she was smiling. She wasn't really sure why.

And when she found a text the next morning, from Petra saying, “thank you for last night,” Jane found herself smiling even more. Still not really sure why.


End file.
